<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fly Me Over Yesterday by positivelypitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084809">Fly Me Over Yesterday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivelypitch/pseuds/positivelypitch'>positivelypitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Book 1: Carry On, SnowBaz, The Mage is back, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, vulnerable baz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivelypitch/pseuds/positivelypitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's in a slump, Baz is just trying to hold on to him. <br/>When the Mage returns, and forces Baz to leave with him, Simon has to snap out of his funk to save the boy he loves.</p>
<p>Basically fluffy and angsty and all things in between...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Out the door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baz</p>
<p>I unlock the door of Snow’s flat, and throw down my bags. I only had a couple of lectures at uni today but I’m exhausted. All the lights are off, which means Simon must be out. Buying cider or crisps or whatever it is he shoves in his mouth nowadays. To be honest I’m just glad he managed to haul his arse of the couch that he’s been hogging for the past month.</p>
<p>I want- I just want him happy. I want to see him galavanting off to the great unknown like he used to, and returning to me unharmed and grinning like a puppy. But still, he’s so lovely, no matter what state.</p>
<p>Kicking the door closed behind me, I reach for the lights. Then suddenly I can’t breathe. There’s a hand clamped around my mouth. The tip of what I think might be a wand at my back. I think about struggling, then realise that’s a stupid idea. </p>
<p>I just stand there, eyes wide, body tense, thinking about how to slip my wand out, unnoticed. Then my attacker hisses in my ear, painfully familiar and sharp. “You’re going to do exactly as I say otherwise there’s a nasty curse headed straight towards Simon Snow.” I’ve heard that voice in Watford. Echoing around corridors, in our room, clutching at Simon as he tried to take his magic. </p>
<p>The mage. </p>
<p>I want to scream at him. I want to slash and bite at him and demand why and how he’s back. But Simon- </p>
<p>“Are you listening, vampire scum?” I take a few shaky breaths and try to hide how terrified I am. “You are going to write a lovely little note to Simon Snow telling him you’ve gone to the shops.” Ha not so foolproof there sir, Bunce went shopping yesterday. “And then you are going to come with me, quickly and quietly. Got it?” His words stab at my ear and his wand is digging into my back. </p>
<p>I nod slowly and he pushes me towards the coffee table, where Bunce keeps a notebook for crossword puzzles. I wonder how he knew that, how long was he watching us? I pick up a pencil and try to steady my shaking hand. I write:</p>
<p>Simon,<br/>I've just gone to get some cider.<br/>Back soon.<br/>Love you, Baz </p>
<p>That’s the first time I’ve said I love you to Simon, but The Mage doesn’t know that. He also doesn’t know that I despise cider, even the smell of it. Wordlessly, I slip my wand out of my pocket and lay it next to the note. Then I’m led out the door.</p>
<p>I can only hope that Simon notices the clues I’ve left behind. I don’t want him to follow me, but I’d rather he knew that I didn’t go willingly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. At Least I'm not Drowning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon</p>
<p>I decided to go outside today, just for the sake of it. As much as I didn't want to leave the comfort of the flat, I felt like I was suffocating. And I needed to give Penny and Baz a break from babysitting me. </p>
<p>They’ll be there when I get back though, so I take my time, sauntering around the streets aimlessly. I feel like shit, but the cold air is filling my lungs and at least I’m not drowning anymore.</p>
<p>After what would have been another hour of nothing, I decide to head home to avoid getting hypothermia, and a cranky, or worse, hopeful Baz. Penny’s at the door when I get to our block. “Merlin Si, have you been out in March in just a t-shirt?” I grin.<br/>
“Seems like it!”<br/>
“You’ll want a tea then?”<br/>
“Sure. Or we might have another can of cider I don’t know.” At that, she smiles without it reaching her eyes and lets us into the building.</p>
<p>Baz is out when we get in. But his satchel and coat are here. “Baz?” I call, but he must be out.<br/>
“I’ll pop the kettle on then?” Pen calls from the kitchen, knowing full well I’ll neglect the mug I’m given. Instead, I stroll over to the settee and flop onto the sofa. I can feel the grooves my wings have word into its fabric. A Simon shaped indentation to remind me that this is the only place I fit right now. My eyes flick over to the TV, then to the door, then to the coffee table. Oh, Baz left a note! </p>
<p>Simon,<br/>
I've just gone to get some cider.<br/>
Back soon.<br/>
Love you, Baz </p>
<p>Huh. But I thought-  “Penny!” I call. “Are we out of cider?”<br/>
“No we’ve got at least another four cans!” She hollers back. “But I really don’t think now’s the time Simon!” Huh. Baz wouldn’t buy cider for himself- he hates it, finds it disgusting. I read the note over and over trying to find out why it seems so strange to me. Then I read it syllable by syllable: I. Love. You. </p>
<p>The three words that have been at the front of my mouth for months right there on paper. I’m almost insulted that he couldn’t say it in person. That’s like, a huge milestone! Whilst I have an existential crisis, Penny comes in carrying two mugs. “You alright Si?”<br/>
“Yeah, it’s just,” I wave the note around, chewing my lip. “Baz…” Penny follows my gaze.<br/>
“Morgana, Simon, is that his wand?” Shit. It is. Ivory and polished. It’s like his phone or his keys, it sticks with him all the time.<br/>
“Shit. Crowley, shit.” I grab my phone and punch in his number. It rings once. Twice. Three times. “Pick up, pick up, pick up!”<br/>
“What is it Si?” I look up at her.<br/>
“Baz is in trouble.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi my loves! How are y'all doing today? Let me know how you're liking this so far and what you want to happen in the next chapter! Tysm for reading! -Rosie x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baz</p>
<p>I wake up to a stiff neck and my leg is numb. My eyes are still adjusting to the darkness but I can feel that I’m lying on a hard floor, my jacket is ripped and there’s a bump on my head.<br/>
Perfect. </p>
<p>As my eyes adjust I can make out my surroundings; I’m in a relatively spacious room, with cracked walls and peeling paint. The windows are boarded up and the scuffed floor is giving me splinters every chance it gets. </p>
<p>Then I smell it. Sage and blood and the quick thrum of a heartbeat- How did I not notice sooner? At first I think It might be Bunce, but this magic is more sour than Penelope’s, like lime.</p>
<p>I sit up and see him leaning against the wall. Premal Bunce. “What would your family think?” I laugh, my breath forced. He turns and regards me with a bored expression.<br/>
“It’s not my family that has to worry.”<br/>
“He could have killed your sister!” I shout, but with not enough force as I would like. “And you don’t even care! He’s a murderer! You traitor!” With that I get up, and run towards him. He doesn’t even flinch.</p>
<p>Ah that’s why. A stabbing pain shoots up my back and I fall flat in my face. It’s all terribly embarrassing. “Yeah, I wouldn’t try and do that if I were you.”<br/>
I look up, trying to see through a haze of pain and tears.<br/>
“He killed my mum.”<br/>
“I know.”</p>
<p>Penny</p>
<p>“Simon, calm down. Where could he have gone?” He’s pacing, running his hands through his hair. “I don’t. Know. Penny. I don’t. Fucking. Know.” I’m sitting at the table, fiddling with Baz’s wand.<br/>
“I take it he didn’t want to leave.” I say.<br/>
“He wouldn’t have left his want if he didn’t have to.” He stops pacing and grips the edge of the dining table. His knuckles turn white and he takes a shaky breath. I reach out and pat his hand.<br/>
“It’ll be alright Simon. Baz is incredibly powerful, I’m sure he’ll be alright this time around.”<br/>
“But he wasn’t last time!” He shouts. “He was missing for six weeks! In a coffin. With no food. And a broken leg.”<br/>
“Alright, so we may need to help him, and that means we have to focus.”<br/>
“Any spells?” He asks me. I wrack my brain; I know at least a dozen tracking spells, but maybe that’s not what we need. We need to find out what happened here, today, that made Baz leave his bag and wand behind. </p>
<p>I think idioms. I think poems. I think lyrics of theatre and pop and jazz and rock and- oh. “I have an idea.” Simon looks up.<br/>
“I have no idea whether it’ll work- they’re song lyrics and American. But it’s a love song, and I think, it might give us an overview of what happened.” </p>
<p>It’s a stretch, I know it’s a stretch. But I wasn’t second in my class for nothing. If I can interpret the metaphor correctly, it’ll work.<br/>
“Ok then,” he says. “Try it.” I close my eyes and hold out my ring hand.<br/>
<b>“Fly me over yesterday!”</b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello my loves! I hope you are enjoying the story! In case you are confused, the spell is taken from the song ‘High Enough’ by the Damn Yankees. Thank you to everyone who left Kudos or comments- they brighten up my day! XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Far Worse Threats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Simon</b>
</p>
<p>At first, nothing happens. Then I feel it. Magic. Golden wisps of it trail around us and towards the door. Everything seems to glow and hum. It's bloody beautiful. We watch as a golden version of the door gets opened by a golden version of Baz. I can see through him, but he's definitely there, smudged around the outsides but still gorgeous as ever. I want to reach out to him, but Penny's taken my hand and is gripping it tight.</p>
<p>Gold Baz sighs and kicks the door shut behind him. Hiding behind him, like some class B horror film, is the Mage.<br/>
“Penny!”<br/>
“I know, Simon. I’m concentrating.”<br/>
The Mage surges forward, and clamps his hand over Baz’s mouth, his grey eyes widen in surprise. He’s terrified, I can see it; Baz never lets his guard down, never has. </p>
<p>‘You’re going to do exactly as I say, otherwise there’s a nasty curse headed straight towards Simon Snow.’ Penny looks at me, but I don’t flinch. I’ve received far worse threats, and I’ve never been afraid of The Mage. In awe? I’ll give you. Eager to please him? Definitely. I guess he never showed me a side of him that I needed to be scared of. Not until….</p>
<p>Blood. Teeth. Magic. That’s all there was.</p>
<p>Golden Baz is submissive. I suppose anyone would be with a wand at their back. He nods at what the Mage has said and the pair of them walk right through us, to the settee. Baz writes his note, albeit with a shaky hand then leaves with the Mage at his heels.<br/>
“Penny!” I shout and run after them. Their door is magic, and mine is not. I smack my face right into the wood. </p>
<p>“Simon,” Penny huffs as she helps me up.<br/>
“I’m going to kill him.”<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“I’m going to kill him again. How dare he come back? Merlin I’ll-”<br/>
“Simon.” Penny cuts me off again. “We have a lead right? Merlin knows why The Mage is back but we know he’s got Baz. Or had him, I don’t know, but it’s something.”<br/>
“Yeah,” I say. “Yeah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi my loves, sorry it took forever to update! But the plot thickens....<br/>Let me know who's POV you want to see me write next/ any prompts for future fics?<br/>Love you all! Stay safe! -Rosie x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>